1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly relates to a co-molded seal and strain relief member for an automotive electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use high density connection systems in automotive vehicles. The current state of design technology for high density connection systems uses multiple components that are assembled and contained within one housing. The prior art technology has a large number of cavities and multiple components that must be assembled after manufacturing of each component. The insertion of terminals into the connector cavities is very difficult during and after this manufacturing process. This difficulty can be traced to the fact that the typical center line of a cavity is 2.5 mm and the expansion of the connector seal or any ability of the seal to move independently from the strain relief member during insertion of the terminals will cause a mismatch with the center lines between the seals and the strain relief member. The mismatch between the seal and the center line of the strain relief member will cause leakage and environmental contaminants to penetrate to the terminals thus causing an abnormality in the electrical connection of the automotive vehicle. Therefore, the prior art has consisted only of strain relief members being assembled with separately created seal assemblies and then having the terminal inserted after the seal assemblies are connected to the strain relief members. This increases the cost of manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an environmentally sealed electrical connection for use in an automotive vehicle. This electrical connection should be sealed such that any electrical terminals being used within the connection are free from any environmental contaminates found in everyday road use.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved co-molded seal and strain relief member for use in an electrical connection system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection that has improved ease of wire assembly.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection that has superior sealing properties.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection that does not require a foreign substance, such as gel compound, to enter the female electrical terminal.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection that has center line control achieved through bonding the cable connector seal to the strain relief member.
Still a further object of the present invention is to eliminate seal creep during the manufacturing process, thus eliminating any mismatch with the center lines causing terminal insertion difficulties.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection that enhances visual indication of molding for the manufacturing process.
Yet, a further object of the present invention is to provide a cost savings by reducing parts required for customers specific requirements and electrical connection systems.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the high density seal connector includes a strain relief member. The strain relief member has an outer frame which in part defines the connector. The strain relief member further has a protective inner cover attached to an inside surface of the frame. The inner cover has an inside and outside surface with a plurality of orifices therethrough. The high density seal connector also includes a resilient seal member molded to the inside surface of the inner cover. The seal member also includes a plurality of seal plugs. The seal plugs fill a predetermined number of the orifices within the inner cover.
One advantage of the present invention is that it creates improved wire assembly techniques for electrical connectors.
A further advantage of the present invention is the superior sealing properties of the electrical connection.
A further advantage of the present invention is an electrical connection that can be assembled without a gel compound entering the electrical female terminal when passing through the seal.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the electrical connection provides enhanced center line control with the bonding of the connector seal to the strain relief member.
A further advantage of the present invention is the elimination of seal creep during the manufacturing process which also eliminates the mismatch of center lines which will remove any terminal insertion difficulties.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the enhancement of the visual indication of a non-used terminal hole for the manufacturing process.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the cost savings as found by reducing part numbers for customers specific requirements for the electrical connection.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.